Bin Bin no Mi
The Bin Bin no Mi (ビンビンの実 Weight-Weight Fruit) is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit which allows its user to dictate the weight of both inorganic and organic matter, transforming the user into a Weighing Human (量り人間 Hakari Ningen). It was first eaten by Hornigold Dan during his younger years. Appearance The Bin Bin no Mi takes the appearance of a delicious red apple. History Past Overview Strengths The first and foremost strength of the fruit, is that it allows the user to manipulate and dictate the weight of both objects and creatures within the users grasp. Weight is the personal relationship an object possesses with gravity and will change depending on the environment. One's weight on earth would be completely different from upon the moon. And thus, the user is able to untether themselves from the planet they exist upon. This power allows the user to alter, manipulate and utterly destroy before returning the influence gravity has upon a specific object. Beyond the external world, users are capable of utilizing this fruits power internally to control their own weight. Although often used interchangeably, mass and weight are two different concepts. While lessening one's mass will lessen the force that gravity holds, users are able to alter one's weight without changing the actual mass or material of the target. This is done by creating a personal gravitational field around the desired object or target and manipulating it either consciously or subconsciously. As this is the manipulation of weight as opposed to mass, the user is effectively able to increase their gravitational force without altering their body composition and appearance. When compared to the Kilo Kilo no Mi, users of the Bin Bin no Mi are considered their natural predator. For they are able to make 10 thousand kilograms lighter than a feather and 1 kilogram heavier than a ship. Weaknesses The Bin no Mi is considered the inferior of the unnamed gravity fruit due to the lack of control over gravity itself. The Bin Bin no Mi is simply manipulating the relationship that gravity shares with a particular object. And while users of the Bin Bin no Mi could negate gravity based attacks, they are unable to actually control the gravity of the area. And thus, are only able to nullify the effects upon themselves and that within their physical contact. Other than this, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Hornigold Dan has used the Bin Bin no Mi in a way that others have claimed as nothing more than the perfect synergy between man and his power. Rather than utilize the Bin Bin no Mi as a weapon, he instead uses it as an amplification of his own skills. The boxing style used by Hornigold focuses upon the rotational energy and torque created by the lower half of his body and core. And by slightly sitting on his punches, Hornigold is able to generate massive amounts of power behind his punches by using gravity. The natural pull of gravity on Hornigold's sculpted body is enough to devestate most humans. However, the ability to control the pull of gravity upon his physical being allows him to increase the torque generated during his strikes. Simply put, twisting his body and sitting downward while throwing a punch transfers the weight of his body behind the punch, delivering a deadly impact.Combining this method of mixing powerful strikes with lighter strikes, Hornigold can unleash strikes which possess the impact force of several thousand psi with a punch which traveled faster than one's eye could follow. All without altering his overall mass and body composition. It is a split second alteration of weight which occurs subconsciously, a sign of the level of mastery he possesses over the Bin Bin no Mi. Hornigold has demonstrated enough skill to manipulate the personal relationship gravity has upon a certain area of an entire object. He often uses this feat to increase the gravitational pull of different parts of his body in order to assist with the rotational energy of his strikes. The sudden increase in weight amplifies the torque generated from his twisting, exponentially increasing the powers behind his punches. It was once said that he is able to punch hard enough to hurt a giant despite standing small enough to fit in their palm. By suddenly increasing the force of gravity upon a certain object, he is capable of suddenly creating and boosting momentum. Allowing him to creation the force of motion from stillness. A concept he spawned after performing his legendary Zero-Inch Punch. By removing the shackles of gravity upon an object, he is able to induce weightlessness in himself and others. Unfortunately, it is more of a form of floating as opposed to free-form flight. Hornigold has stated that he is unable to actually move or effectively swim through the skies when weightless. This is due to the complex mechanics of maneuvering. Without friction and downward pressure, Hornigold would simply float away. And if he induces weightlessness while in mid air, he would be unable to actually move in any direction - simply moving his muscles to no avail. To avoid this conundrum, Hornigold utilizes split second friction and downward pressure to project himself in a particular direction. Instead, Hornigold must utilize an initial burst of muscle power against a natural state before inducing weightlessness in order to create the explosive motion. Without gravity an object will continue onwards once in motion and such, Hornigold will fly in a lineal direction until he increases his weight once more. He is also able to alter his weight so that the air itself can carry him. Allowing him to effectively walk and swim on air, something he uses to help with his trajectory manipulation. Hornigold has shown the ability to increase the weight of the very air which surrounds him to increase his mobility. By simultaneously decreasing his weight and increasing the weight of the air, he is able to treat air as if it is a solid. Using it to create foot platforms and literally run across the ocean from one island to another. It has saved him thousands of times from drowning below. Hornigold is able to use the air to suffocate his opponents in his grasp. Techniques *Zero Inch Punch (,''): Etymology *'Bin''' (_)means Weight in japanese. Trivia * * * * References